1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable hanger, in particular an adjustable hanger that may be suspended for hanging clothes. Adjustable hangers are applicable for hanging articles of clothing such as coats, shirts, dresses and so on and it will be convenient to describe the invention with particular reference to that exemplary application. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is not limited to that application.
2. Description of Related Art
Known hangers are used in a variety of applications. For example they facilitate the storage of clothing within wardrobes and can be used to hang and display clothing in retail shops. These hangers are available in a variety of constructions and sizes depending on the type and size of the article of clothing to be carried, as hangers of different sizes are generally necessary to support a clothing range of varying sizes.
It is seen to be advantageous to provide a hanger which is adjustable in size for facilitating the carriage of a variety of articles of clothing of different types and sizes.
A number of constructions have been proposed to facilitate adjustability in clothes hangers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,641 discloses an adjustable hanger comprising four separate parts, with the width of the hanger being adjusted by sliding the parts relative to one another. Although this arrangement is quite simple, separate adjustment must be made for both sides of the hanger and a compromise must be achieved in the connection between the different parts, between allowing them to slide relative to one another and holding them securely once the width of the hanger has been set.
British Patent Application No. 2,208,266 discloses an adjustable garment hanger in which the adjustment is effected under a ratchet and pawl mechanism and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,877 discloses an adjustment arrangement utilising a series of notches which are engageable by an extendible arm. In each case, the adjustment mechanism is complicated and involves adjustment of either side of the hanger to achieve symmetry. Further, as the adjustment is incremental, exact width adjustment of the hanger is not necessarily achievable.